This invention relates to a key input type data-related apparatus conveying audible output messages, for example, a speech-synthesizer calculator.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an audible output apparatus which is able to distinguish between audible messages at the time of keying input information and at the time of delivering output information reflecting results of operations, for example.
As a rule, in electronic calculators, etc, in which keys are actuated in a desired order and calculations are performed on keyed information in order to yield calculation results, typical examples of the application of a speech synthesizing technique contain generally (1) the delivery of audible messages indicative of keyed information at the time of key actuations and (2) the automatic delivery of audible messages indicative of calculation results immediately upon the completion of calculations.
The audible messages of the calculation results are very convenient for the operators' transcription. In the case where a person operates a calculator and another transcribes the calculation results derived therefrom onto a sheet of paper or a person actuates keys in succession and upon the delivery of calculation results actuates quickly digit keys to commence further calculations, both the keyed information and the processed information (the calculation results) are numerical data, thus presenting difficulties for the operator in knowing when the messages change from the first keyed information to the second calculation results.